The present invention relates to a printer having a device for adjusting the stroke of a print hammer up to a platen, and more particularly to the stroke adjusting device for use in a daisy-wheel-type printer.
There are well known daisy-wheel-type electronic typewriters capable of printing and erasing characters. The typewriters include a print hammer, a type wheel, a print ribbon, an erase ribbon, and drive mechanisms therefor, which are all mounted on a carriage.
In the electronic typewriters of the type, the print hammer is positionally adjustably mounted on a carriage body such that a stroke of the print hammer up to a platen can be adjusted. The print ribbon and the erase ribbon are mounted on a holder that can be shifted by a position shifting mechanism between a print position in which the print ribbon confronts the print hammer and an erase position in which the erase ribbon confronts the print hammer. The position shifting mechanism, a mechanism for driving the print hammer, and a print ribbon takeup mechanism are actuated by respective dedicated motors.